The Descend
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Jodie and Veronica are twins. Together for ever...right? Right, when Jodie is caught in a building among flames and Veronica died of TB, they met up in Elsewhere. Together they will relive the life they couldn't as they descend slowly...to Earth again.R
1. Chapter 1

I could not see. My eyes were covered in soot. A thick layer of it resting on my corneas. I would never see again. But maybe...I wouldn't need to.  
My throat must have also been covered in soot. No matter how much I tried to cough only blood would come. What a sad way to die.  
Smoke inhalation and Tuberculosis.

My Mother was sitting with me. I could smell her perfume. Elizabeth Arden.  
'You'll be fine, I-'  
'Don't promise me anything.' I whispered, cutting her off.  
'Please...I'm going to...don't get your hopes...up.' I gasped.  
Her perfume wafted towards me as she shook her head.

'You...knew...I would have anyway...but...promise...you'll look after...V...ronica...' It was getting harder to speak and I knew...I would die soon.  
She nodded. But I knew there was no reason, my twin and I shared TB. She would die a few weeks or months later. It saddened me. But we both knew we were going to die, we'd discussed it. Every night.  
There was a sob and she said, 'I love you Jodie.'  
'I love...you...too and Ver...onica.'  
And then somehow I knew, I would breath my last breath. I didn't waste it.  
And breathing in, I said, 'Good' and out, 'Bye'. And I was gone.  
And as the sobs filled the room and the monotonous beep started I left.

And I floated. Towards the...sink? Through the drain and I existed, no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_'We'll be back soon. Stay in bed and don't-' 'Play with the electrics, I know Ma, you tell me every time!' I said. Mom nodded, gripped Veronica's hand and steered her out of the house. I was left alone.  
Every week Ma took Veronica and I to the doctor. She took both of us separately. She never tells us why, but I have a feeling she likes spending time with us individually, before we...well, before we...die. It's sad to think that it will happen soon. Or case is too bad, we used to stay in the hospital but the doctors let Mom take us home and spend our last two months with her. In bed, of course._

_It was a cold day, the 17th of November, and there was nothing warm about my bed. I needed tea. I would be in the kitchen a second, it wouldn't matter, Mom would never know.  
I went down and switched on the stove, Mom refused to buy a kettle, she prefers doing it the hard way. We used to have a kettle though, I think she wants us to experience life in every way possible. It was a terrible hassle though. I lit the stove and placed a pan of hot water on it, but now the kitchen smelt like gas, I rushed to open the window, letting stinging, cold air in. My jersey was upstairs, so I slowly climbed the steps.  
Jersey on, I slowly climbed down. CEEEEEEEEEERACK!  
It came from the kitchen. I rushed in as quickly as I could. The kitchen was alight! Orange flames licked the cupboards! I gasped and ran out, shutting the door. There was an explosion of glass.  
'HELP!' I yelled hoarsely. I needed water, but the bathroom was upstairs. I breathed in and coughed, inhaling smoke. There was blood on the floor. And there was heat and more cracking. I turned. The kitchen door was gone and a wave of flames and come through the door way. Eating up the door frame._

I had to act now. I climbed the stairs to the bathroom. Grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Then I had a better idea. I opened all the taps at full blast, then rushed to the bathroom on the other side of the house and opened all those taps. The shower nozzle was spitting water onto the floor so hard it sounded like someone was dropping heavy books on the floor, over and over again. The water in the sink could have been marbles. I went to check the other bathroom. Opening the door slightly. It was important to let all the water go at once. If the door was open the water would get swallowed up by the flames as it went downstairs. I was happy to see ankle length water flooding the floor. Water was seeping under the door.  
And suddenly the stairs were gone. Food for the fire.  
There were stacks of money in Mom's room. She'd been saving up for eight years. We would no longer have a house. We would be poor. I went into her room and grabbed a packet from her cupboard then jabbed in the password of the safe.  
A wad of money fell out and I picked it up and stuffed it in the bag. Stuffed and stuffed until the the bag held all the money. I stuffed all the other things from the safe into the bag. 

_Now, I need a way out of the house. The window was locked. I grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. The lampshade, the bedside table. I was too weak now. I rushed to the window and squeezed out, cutting my arms on the glass. I jumped as hard as I could. And landed in the neighbors yard. The landing in a hedge knocked me out._

The next morning the paper said.

Jodie Hartley, 16, suffered severe smoke inhalation from a fire in her house. She was also a victim of Tuberculosis, spending her last living month at home. She died in the Michigan State Hospital at 10:30.  
The fire in her house was discovered to have initially been the simple doing of boiling a cup of tea. The gas stove was on and and the apron hanging above the stove caught alight.  
With great regret, we live a moment of silence for Jodie Hartley. R.I.P.  



	3. Chapter 3

'Wake up!' A ringing voice echoed. I opened my eyes. Blonde curls were hanging from a bunk above mine. They were attached to a heart shaped face with green eyes and peach lips. A girl was hanging upside down from her bed.  
'I'm Trudy Hasworth, who are you?' she asked, her voice sounding slightly nasal.  
'Jodie Hartley,' I answered, placing a foot on the floor.  
'Any idea where we are?' Trudy said.  
And I remembered, the clean, white room, the fire, _Mom! _I had to be...dead, then.  
'I'm talking to you, Stitches!'  
'What?' I said.  
'Take a fine look at your arm!' Trudy answered hopping off her bed.  
I gasped. A scratch the entire width of my arm was criss-crossed with stitches. I was still slightly red, but it gave me no pain.  
'I think we're dead.' I said getting over the surprise of my arm.  
Trudy raised her eye brows. I explained what had happened.

'Wow! You jumped out of a building?' Trudy asked in awe, completely missing the point.  
'Are you hurt anywhere?' I asked ignoring her fascinated expression. Trudy inspected her arms and legs, running her arms across her stomach. Her hands stopped in the middle of her left rib cage. She lifted her white night shirt to reveal a gaping hole. One of her ribs were visible. I had a momentary wave of nausea.  
'Urrrrrr...'I said closing my eyes. When I opened them, Trudy had dropped her shirt over the hole. She was looking around the room we were in. I did too.  
It was a plain room, with no windows. We had been sleeping on double bunk beds with white sheets.

'I guess we are dead, huh?' Trudy said through her teeth. 'Lets see what this is all about.' she carried on. '...heaven...' she said quietly.  
On the other side of the door a removable placard was stuck on the door with '_J.H and T.H'. _Underneath there was a proper, silver sign bearing, _'Room 12000008'._

We walked along a corridor and into a big hall occupied by hundreds, maybe _thousands_, of people. Short, tall, fat, thin all different sizes, but they were all wearing white pajamas. Red materials, covered long, rectangular tables and they were laden with food. It was mostly _breakfast_ food, crossants, corn flakes, Cocoa Pops, toast etc.. I wasn't very hungry but I had nothing else to do, so I grabbed an almond crossant and spread chocolate on it.  
In one corner of the room double set doors were wide open. I went outside and sat on a wooden bench. After a while Trudy joined me armed with 7 crossants and a litre of milk.  
'You're crazy!' I told her.  
'I'm hungry!' she said stuffing a jam crossant into her mouth.  
'Haf wun, if yoo wont!' she said, her speech disfigured. I sighed a took a crossant, biting into it.  
It was a cream crossant.  
Trudy swallowed, 'Good huh?' she smiled.  
I nodded slightly. I heard her sigh and then stuff another crossant into her mouth.

'The sea's pretty isn't it?' Trudy asked looking over the railings.  
I gasped, I had completely forgotten to look. Turquoise water lapped at the edge of the ship we were on!  
'So this is heaven?' Trudy asked, she sounded dissapointed.  
'Can't be,' I said. 'Our name placard was removable, we would have a proper one if we were in heaven, or _wherever_.' I told her.  
Trudy was cheered up by this thought and continued stuffing crossants into her mouth.

Later that evening 2 white envelopes were delivered to our room. Trudy and I had been telling each other about our lives when they came. I jumped off the bed and picked up the envelope. Inside was an invitation.

Dear Passenger Hartley,

Your Presence is requested:

Observation Deck

Binoculars #172

Today

NOW!

'Now?' I said. There was a round object in the envelope. I turned it upside down and a small gold coin fell out. _'Eternim-official currency of Elsewhere_'  
'Elsewhere?' Trudy asked.  
'Mmm...' I said. 'Lets go.'  
We walked through the corridor and onto the deck. The sun was setting and the sky was deep pink. For a moment I was mesmerized by the golden water.  
I walked towards one of the strange binoculars, like a person without arms. A small sign was stuck under the lens.  
_'1 Eternim for 5 Minutes-__No limit_.' I fished the coin out of my pocket and stuck it in the slot, then peered into the lens.

It was like everything was actually happening in front of me.  
There were a few people sitting with their heads bowed. It looked like a church.  
Maisie, John, Harry and Morgan, my best friends were sitting in the middle, tears falling coming from their eyes. In the front of the hall facing everyone was a chocolate coloured coffin surrounded by arum lilies and roses. Inside nestled in gold silk was a girl with curly red hair, a few strands were golden from the sun shining on her. Her skin was chalky white and her eyes were closed. She was dressed in a velvet, sky blue dress. Her arms stiff at her sides.  
I knew that if I were to open her eyes, emerald eyes would stare at me. They would be like glass. I remember from a horrible book I once read.  
Mom was sitting in the front next to Veronica who was wrapped in blankets, they were both crying.  
Suddenly Veronica coughed, it was a harsh cough, and then she keeled over and the lens went black.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'll skip the whole drama. There were paramedics, the hospital and Mom saying goodbye to her other offspring. I cried throughout the whole thing but Veronica would be here tomorrow and we could be together again. I had to borrow some money from a caretaker named Annie, she handed over four coins when she heard what was going on.  
'You look, las, see what way your sis is going.' she told me with her western accent. When I had seen the whole thing, I handed Annie the last coin.  
'Annie, I have a question.' I told her while she was cleaning one of the stools.  
'Speak, Jo.'  
'How will Veronica get here?' I asked.  
'Two lads over from Arrivals fetch her soul from the bed and bring her on a stretcher in the middle of the night, when she wakes up, she'll be in bed.' Annie said with her back to me.  
I nodded. 'So her journey will only be six days?' I asked.  
''Fraid to tell ya las, you arrived on a Monday.' she said.  
'Well, I'm sorry for dying on a Monday, next time I'll try waiting 'til Saturday!' I snapped.  
'Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. Look sweetie, the sea air has obviously gotten to ya. Why don't you go lie down, mmm?'  
I sighed and apologized, then retreated to the bedroom. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I lay there for a while, with my eyes closed.  
Trudy came in a few hours later and said, 'You sleeping, Jo? Annie told me what happened. I-I brought you a sandwich.' she offered. I opened my eyes.  
Trudy looked so innocent. I smiled and took the sandwich from her.  
'Thanks, you're a good friend!' I said. After my sandwich, I got up and visited the bathroom for a bath. It was a quick bath as there were lots more people waiting for the bathroom. I scrubbed my hair, hopped out and wrapped myself in a towel then went to the linen cupboard in the corridor and took a fresh pair of pajamas and underwear.

It was 12:30 when I got back to the room, Trudy was lying on her top bunk reading a magazine.  
'Where'd you get that?' I asked.  
'Living room.' she said without looking up. So I went off to the living room.  
On the way, I noticed a door I had never seen before. It was big and bright green with 'KEEP CLEAR AT ALL TIMES' printed across the middle in big, black letters.  
Suddenly a green light went off above it and there was the sound of rushed footsteps from behind it. The door slammed open and two men wearing green overalls walked in. Between them was a stretcher with a person on it.  
I stepped a little closer to have a look...it was Veronica. Her copper curls were fanned out across the pillow, her skin was peach. She looked like she was sleeping, she _was. _I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The men had stopped for a moment and one was filling in a form.  
'Sorry, Miss, please step back from the girl unless...' the man not filling in the form looked at me. 'Hey you look just like her...' I nodded.  
'She's my twin.' I choked.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't wait to see Veronica. It had only been 2 days, but it felt like 2 centuries.  
'Good Morning!' I said cheerfully when Trudy woke up. I skipped out the door leaving her staring at me. I ran through corridors until I got to room 14000005. I quietly opened the door. Veronica was still sleeping. I sat on the edge of her bed and picked my nails. Suddenly there was some rustling and she opened her eyes.  
I screamed and hugged her.  
'Veronica!'  
'Jodie...where are we?' she said.  
'Elsewhere!' I said.  
'We died, right?' Veronica asked.  
I laughed, 'I love your perspective!'  
I explained everything to her, how long the ride was, the Observation Decks...  
'The_ S.S Nile_?' she said.  
'Weird name, but hey, it's just a ship. Oh you _have_ to meet Annie, you'll love her!' I said.  
'Can we get some brekkie? First?'  
I laughed again, 'Come on!'

Veronica made loads more friends. Annie and her were like best friends, and we were now joined by Haley, Corine and Linda at breakfast. I had made good friends with Veronica's roommate, Avril. She, Trudy and I spent afternoons laughing and talking.

On the last morning of the journey, the captain announced our arrival.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain, we have now arrived in Elsewhere. It is sunny with a breeze. Please do not stay in the boat and you will all be expected at the Registry tomorrow. Thank you for choosing th S.S Nile as your transportation!'  
Veronica, Trudy, Avril and I walked onto land. It looked so like any other street. There were cars and buildings, people walking around. But, it wasn't what I had expected Heaven to be. Still, it was fine.

In the crowd I saw a poster with 'Jodie and Veronica Hartley' printed on it.  
It was held by a young woman, with blonde hair and a kind face. I nudged Veronica and nodded in the woman's direction. It was our favourite aunt Zoe.  
'Auntie Zoe!' we yelled running at her. She smiled widely, dropped the sign and and opened her arms to hug us.  
'My beautiful girls!' she cried. We hugged her and breathed in her perfume, lavender, like it always had been.  
After our happy reunion Aunt Zoe drove us to her house.  
'I couldn't believe it when I heard you were arriving, and one month early!' she said, she had obviously seen us in the binoculars.  
'I went out and bought you clothes and decorations for your rooms immediately!' she went on.  
'Will we be living with you?' Veronica asked.  
'Of course, are you okay with that?' Aunt Zoe asked.  
'I think we'll live!' I grinned. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aunt Zoe's house was gorgeous. It was a sweet little cottage painted deep purple with ivy crawling around it. The door was polished Cherry wood with a brass doorknob. The front garden was filled with trees and flowers. There was also a little pond with a bridge going over it just under a tree.  
It was my dream house. Aunt Zoe smiled at our stunned expressions and unlocked the door. It was just as beautiful inside. Lilac walls and cream carpets. The curtains were purple like the house. Framed photos of cats, flowers and small, colourful birds were hung in the small hallway.

'Do you want to see your rooms?' Aunt Zoe asked taking off her jacket and hanging it up. 'Maybe have a shower and change?'  
Veronica and I nodded still stunned by her amazing house. We climbed the stairs. The top of the house was just as beautiful. It was deep purple with lilac curtains. There was a small, square table under a gilt framed mirror. Orchids in a vase were reflected in the mirror.  
We came to 2 doors right next to each other. The one on the left said 'Veronica' in funky, luminous blue writing. There was a poster of the 'Vampire Diaries' under the her name. The one on the right was mine. 'Jodie' was printed in deep lavender writing and underneath it was a poster of 'Gossip Girl'.  
'We'll open then at the same time!' Veronica said, curling her fingers around the doorknob. '1, 2...3!'

I opened the door and a wave of roses washed over me. The room was normal sized with a single bed in the corner covered in a burgundy duvet, the walls were painted silver. A big chocolate brown wardrobe was standing in the corner. Under the window was a white desk stacked, neatly with books there was also a glass bowl filled with beautiful gems. I opened the wardrobe. It was already filled with tops, jeans, skirts, shorts, dresses and shoes. Hanging on a rack were about 10 different bags. The last wall was occupied with a white chest. It had 4 drawers. The bottom one had so many shoes I felt like crying tears of happiness. The next one was filled with pieces of paper, notebooks and pens. Aunt Zoe knew I liked to write! The one second from the top had socks and the top one had underwear. There was a lilac curtain covering the wall just next to the wardrobe, when I moved in there was a white door. I opened the door.  
It lead into a bathroom. It was white. Fluffy white towels were folded up on the sink. A vase of lavender was sitting on the window sill. Sky blue curtains moved slightly in the wind. There was another door door in the corner.  
I found myself in a room that looked like mine except for the colour scheme. The walls were blue and the bed had a midnight blue duvet. Her curtains were turquoise.  
'Veronica?' I said.  
Her head popped out from under her bed.  
'This perfect place is too much for me!' she said.  
'So you're hiding?'  
'Hum...yes I think I've hidden enough!' she said and crawled out.  
'Have you even seen our bathroom yet?' I asked.  
'Lead me to it!' she said and held out her hand. I took it and lead her into the bathroom.  
'Jodie, Veronica, lunchtime!' aunt Zoe's voice came from downstairs.

The kitchen was also amazing, with green walls, dark green curtains and a dark brown, wooden table in the middle.  
'Aunt Zoe, thank you _SO_ much for our beautiful rooms, I hope you didn't spend too much for them!' I said hugging her.  
'I own a big store filled with decor, so I was able to grab, paint and curtains and sheets and that. And then I bought your clothes at th store opposite mine, but it was nothing, Eternims are easily earned here!'  
'Thanks again, Aunt Zoe!' Veronica said.  
'Call me Zoe, dear!' Aunt Zoe told her.  
We sat down at the table and Zoe put a box down in front of us each.  
'Thanks...Zoe!' I said and pulled the ribbon off the box.  
Inside was a chain with a cursive _'J' _embedded with diamonds.  
'Zoe, you must have spent a fortune on us!' Veronica said holding up her _V_. Zoe tapped her nose and smiled.

After our lunch of prawns and salad, and ice cream for dessert we were all stuffed. Zoe put her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when a diamond on a ring on her wedding finger sparkled in the sun.  
'Um, Zoe...I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but...are you still married to Uncle Robert?' I asked. Aunt Zoe and Uncle Robert had gotten married when they were 18, they loved each other ever so much, but when Zoe was 36 and Robert was 37 they were both murdered by an escaped jailer who, after shooting them, turned the gun on himself.  
'Oh yes, of course, he really wanted to come to your Arrival but there was a fire at a Pet Shop and we received so many animals 2 people alone couldn't manage them. You see Robert works at the Animal Department.' Zoe explained.  
We both nodded.  
'But you'll see him tonight.' she added.

'Thank you for the lunch it was amazing, can I take a shower?' Veronica said stretching.  
'Of course! You too, Jo? Don't worry you can both shower in you bathroom, I had another shower put in, and a bath, etc., you can just pull the curtain across the middle for privacy.' Zoe said.  
'Fairy Godmother! Thank you SO SO SO SO much, you've done SO much!' I said.  
Zoe grinned and got up.  
'You can come see the garden after your showers, I'm going to do some gardening now!' she said.  
I took my necklace upstairs and placed it on the desk. Laid out on the bed was a fresh pair of purple tracksuit bottoms a baggy lilac shirt and underwear. I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom.  
Indeed an exact replica of the bathroom on the left side was on the other side, minus the window. Veronica also walked in holding blue clothes.  
'She's just so amazing isn't she?' she said placing her new clothes on a rack next to the shower and grabbing a towel.  
'I mean, which aunt goes to all this trouble for her nieces? She really is amazing!' I said, walking to the other bathroom.  
'Bye!' Veronica said pulling the blue curtain across the room.  
I undressed and got into the shower. It was ready with soap, shampoo and a razor. I smiled and turned the water on.

Wrapped in a towel I dragged the bath mat across the bathroom and stood at the sink.  
'Hello!' Veronica said pulling the curtain away again. We were immersed in vapor. I laughed at her and put on face cream.  
'_This_ is heaven!' Veronica said pulling on underwear.  
A moment later we were hanging up our towels on the washing line and sitting on hammocks in Zoe's beautiful garden. There were Sweet peas, Roses, Lavender, Geranium bushes all in neat flower beds. Honeysuckle and Jasmine grew up the house. Apple trees and lemon trees were all growing in random spots in the garden. I lay on the hammock with my eyes closed, shaded by the tree, the wind was drying my hair. My hair dries quickly, even if I'm not in the sun, it just springs towards my head dry and clean. Of course its still damp!

'So, you both have Acclimination appointments tomorrow at the same time, you're both going to see the video at the same time but have different agents.' I nodded and said, 'What time?'  
'11:30'  
And as I started nodding off, I heard the loud voice of Uncle Robert, just like the buzzing of the bees around the flowers.


	7. Chapter 7

Dressed in white skinny jeans and a lilac top, I sat in Zoe's car with Zoe and Veronica, in black skinny jeans and a midnight blue top. It was 11:15 and our Acclimination appointment was in 15 minutes. We arrived 10 minutes later and Veronica and I got lost. We just made it to the desk at 11:30. I saw familiar blonde curls.  
'Trudy!' I said. She turned and saw me.  
'Hi! Who are you staying with?' she said.  
'My Uncle Robert and Aunt Zoe.' I told her. 'You?'  
'With my brother, Leo.' she told me.  
'Come now, time for chit chat later!' A sweet voice said. A little girl of about 6 walked from behind the desk, she was in pink polka dotted pants and a stained purple top.  
The girl took my and Veronica's hand and led us to a door saying 'Video'.  
'Do NOT fall asleep.' she warned us. She pushed us into the room.  
There was a big screen and two stools in front of it.  
We sat down.  
'I wonder what this is about?' Veronica said folding her legs. Just then, a yellow parrot appeared on screen. It told us it was 'Polly the Parrot'. Polly had an annoying habit of repeating things 3 times. She told us that we would age backwards from now on until we reached babies. Then we would be released onto the River and would be reborn again to a new family, we wouldn't remember Elsewhere or who we were before.  
'You can observe your family in the Binoculars, but don't stay for too long or you'll get addicted, addicted, addicted!' Polly told us.  
When it finally ended, the girl came back and took us to the desk, she gave me a card saying 'Siena Ravens' and Veronica one saying 'Maurice Heldes'.

Veronica and I parted. I found a door saying '' and knocked.  
'Come in!' A woman said. I opened the door and stepped in.  
The wall opposite me was a great big window with cream curtains partly covering it. The floor was covered in a white carpet and a couch rested against the wall. A woman with black hair was sitting at a glass desk. It was very neat with a pencil holder filled with pens, a small vase of daisies, a tissue box, a photo frame and a few files.

'Sit Miss Hartley.' I sat down on the wooden chair facing her desk.  
'Jodie Hartley, am I correct in saying you were 16, suffered from tuberculosis and died from smoke inhalation? Formerly of...Michigan, oh!' she said her eyes filled with tears. She took a tissue and dried her eyes.  
'I'm sorry, dear, my daughter lives in Michigan and it's still hard to think about her!' she said.  
I nodded, 'I'm sorry.'  
Siena sighed and smiled. 'Alright, so...welcome to Elsewhere!'  
'Thanks.' I said.

'So you will need an avocation, is there anything in particular that you like doing?' she asked.  
'Whats an avocation?'  
'Its a job, of course you do it to have something to do, but you do get payed for it. You can be a bookkeeper, look after animals...'  
'Look after animals?' I'd always loved animal but Mom had been allergic to their fur.  
'Yes you can help people choose dogs, or cats to adopt.' she said.  
'Could I do that?' I asked.  
'Yes, is that what you choose?'  
'Yes, please!' I said quickly.  
'Sign here then, Jodie.'  
I signed the 'Sign' part and handed the pen and form back to her.

'I suppose I should tell you about the...Sneaker Clause.' she said carefully.  
'Sneaker Clause?'  
'If you are under sixteen you are allowed to get sent back to earth early, of course you would be born again, to another family, but...'  
'No, no way! My aunt is so excited, she spent a fortune to accommodate me and my twin, I could never leave!' I said firmly.  
Siena smiled, 'Oh good, its horrible, the teens usually decide half way through the journey that they don't want to go anymore! But I suppose you should know that you have a year to decide!You still have 5 minutes before you need to go to the Last Words Department, how 'bout we get to know each other?'  
Siena asked.  
'Sure, okay.' I said.

'So, I died in a car accident, I was taking my daughter to the doctor, humph, she landed up in the hospital! I do feel like it's my fault even though it was a drunk driver that drove right into us at a stop street-'  
'Thats not your fault!' I said.  
Siena smiled weakly, 'I like to think so, dear. Anyway, my husband joined me last year and we now live in Sipp Avenue, its a very pretty little place.'  
I smiled, 'You know everything about me, I now live in Petal Drive with my Aunt Zoe and Uncle Robert. You should see their house it's absolutely beautiful!'  
'You mean your house?' Siena smiled.  
I blushed.  
'My twin and I have our own room and bathroom, but we weren't there when it was made so I still think its my Aunt and Uncle's.'  
'Well this has been fun, Jo, I'll be in touch! Okay?' Siena said smiling.  
'Thanks!'  
'Oh wait!' she handed me a card printed with, 'Last Words Department. You have been placed with Rose McCartney'.  
'Thanks, again!'  
'Pleasure, Jo, bye!'

I headed for the last words department.  
In Rose McCartney's office, I waited while she looked for something in her draw. It was a small office with one window covered with a white curtain. The walls were sky blue and she had a couch just like Siena. A picture of a puppy had been enlarged and hung above the couch. Rose's desk was wooden and it was also neat. There was a book, a few files, a vase with a rose in it and a frame.  
'Jodie Hartley, formerly of Michigan, it appears your last words were 'I love you, and Veronica' and 'Good Bye'. It appears you got to have a death speech.' Rose said, she sounded kind and happy.  
'Guess so!' I said.  
'Nice meeting you, Jodie, have a nice day!'  
'Thanks, bye!'

I met Veronica in the front of the building, Trudy and Avril were with her.  
'We should swap numbers!' Trudy said. So we did. I got Avril and Trudy's and they got mine and each others.


	8. Chapter 8

I found myself beginning to love Elsewhere. My days were organized and wonderful. I worked at the same place as Uncle Robert, we both love animals.  
Everyday I wake up, have a shower, get dressed and eat with Zoe, Robert and Veronica. Then Robert drives me to to work, sometimes, he lets me drive so that I still have some practice. I have so many friends at work.  
Apparently I can talk Canine _and _Catsup. So far I've fallen in love with Meeka a tiny Chihuahua that suffered from a tumor, Pizza, a beagle that belonged to a 4 year old who fell off her top bunk and onto the dog (the 4 year old was called Mandy and she also died. Her older sister who took Mandy in was allergic to dogs so they gave Pizza up for adoption.), Morty, a Siamese cat that got run over and Butterfly and tabby cat that had Cat Aids.

After work Robert takes us home and I immediately shower and get into pajamas. Then we eat supper, watch TV and go to bed.  
We see Avril on TV every night because she is an Announcer, who announces the arrivals.

On Saturday night Veronica, Trudy, Avril, Corine, Linda, Haley and I are having a girls night out.  
Robert bought Veronica and me each a car but we've decided to use mine.  
We drove by Trudy's house and stopped in front. I knocked at the front door and Leo answered. He looked JUST like an angel, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a surfers body. How did I know? His arms were muscular.

'Hey.' he said.  
When I finally found a voice, I said, 'Hi!' in the only voice I _could_ find, which was a horrible squeaky one.  
He smiled at me, he seemed nervous.  
'Is Trudy here?' I asked.  
'Coming, Jo!' Trudy cried and came to the front door. She was wearing gray jeans and a pink top.  
'See you, Lo!' she said and ran to the car.  
'Bye...Jo.' he said considering my name.  
'Jodie.' I said.  
Leo smiled, he liked it.  
'See you.' I said.

We had loads of fun that night, we watched a movie, had milkshakes and then laughed our heads off for no reason. I secretly couldn't wait to see Leo again, he seemed to like me. I'll admit, I've got a crush on him.  
We dropped off all the girls and when we finally got to Trudy's house I was pleased to see that the living room light was on.  
Leo answered the door and Trudy, without greeting him, walked in.  
'Err, thanks.' he said seeing Trudy trip on the floor.  
I smiled and started walking back to the car.  
'J-Jodie?' he stammered. I smiled widely and turned.  
'Yes?' I asked.  
'Um, do you...Doyouwannagoutwithmesometime?' he blurted out.  
'Um, sorry, I didn't understand you?' I lied, I understood him perfectly, but I wanted to hear him say it again.  
'Do you want to go out with me some time?' he said.  
I smiled. 'When?'  
He grinned, 'Next Saturday?'  
'17:30, it's a date.'  
I walked to the car and felt him watching me.


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Zoe and Robert became 'Mom' and 'Dad' to Veronica and I. We liked to think they had adopted us. Leo and I were engaged. It was a regular thing for teenagers to be getting married, so it cause no disruption in daily life.

'I wish you were getting married too, 'Nica,' I said as we were packing up my clothes.  
'Maybe, Samuel will ask me.' Veronica said. She and Sam had gotten together at the end of last year.  
'He's obsessed with you, he'll SO ask you!'  
Veronica smiled at me and carried on folding my tops.

'Hey, girls, I mean bride-to-be and going-to-be-bride-to-be, lunch is ready.' Mom (Zoe) said.  
'Coming, Mom.' Veronica said smiling slightly and putting a pair of my shoes into a box.  
I followed Mom downstairs.

'I got you an early wedding present, I hope you don't mind!' Mom said. Pulling a long, rectangular, purple wrapped present.  
I unwrapped it. It was a picture of Leo and me laughing our heads off at my birthday party. We weren't laughing for any particular reason it was just one of those moments when everything is funny. **(A/N:S-J!)** I hugged Mom and skipped back upstairs to put the photo on my bed. Veronica was still there, she didn't notice me. She was staring out the window, something cupped in her hands. I edged backwards out of the room and ran down the stairs.  
Mom was setting a roast chicken on the table.

'Mom, whats wrong with Veronica?' I asked her sitting down.  
She sighed, 'I suppose I should tell you, Sam asked her to marry him.' she said putting a blue bowl filled with salad on the table.  
I gasped, 'She said yes didn't she?' I asked.  
Mom sat down opposite me and said, 'She says that her getting married as well as you would take all the attention away from you on your special day.'  
'WHAT?' I yelled. I jumped out of my seat and raced up the stairs three at a time.

I ran into my room, grabbed Veronica's shoulders and yanked her around. She looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed the ring in her hand and held it up in front of her face.  
'This is what you've been given, to spend the rest of your...well...life, with the man you love, and you're worrying about ME not getting enough ATTENTION?' I said loudly.  
'I don't want to spoil your-'  
'Spoil my day MY FOOT! You're getting married the same day I am and you WILL NOT worry about ME getting ATTENTION, do you understand?' I said.  
Veronica nodded and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I searched for my contacts and found Sam's.  
I called him and waited.  
'Hi, Sam this is Jodie.'  
'Hey Jo, is something wrong?' Sam replied.  
'Oh no, I'm just called to say that Veronica says YES!'  
'Are you serious? Can I talk to her?' he said quickly.  
I put the phone at Veronica's ear.  
'Yes.' she said taking the phone.  
'I love you too!' she said and handed back the phone.

'Really?' she squealed.  
'OF COURSE and if you EVER do that again GOD HELP ME I WILL...do something.' I said taking her hand.  
Mom was standing outside the room and she smiled at me.  
'Now can we eat?'


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding was on Saturday. We stood at the altar for a second, at least, it felt like it.  
Then Veronica and I were walking back down the aisle holding our new husbands' hands and getting hit with rice.  
In Reception Veronica and I swapped husbands and I danced with Samuel.  
Trudy waded through the guests, screamed and hugged me. We went to sit on one of the couches while Samuel went to find Veronica.  
'I can't believe it!' Trudy said.  
'I know, I'm so happy they decided to put us in the same room!' I said.

Photographs were taken and then it was time for one of my favourite parts of a wedding. Throwing bouquets.  
I stood on the stage next to Leo, with my back to the audience I threw my bouquet of roses, orchids and lilies into the air. I heard the sound of screaming. I turned around to see Avril holding my bouquet with a very surprised look on her face.  
'I've never caught anything!' she said and everyone cheered.

Then it was Veronica's turn. She threw her blue bouquet into the air and turned to see who had caught it. Oliver had.  
'Could Avril and Oliver please dance when the music starts?' Samuel said into the microphone.  
The party went on until 1:30 AM. Then Leo held me as we walked into our new home.  
I showered, dried my hair and fell into bed, asleep in seconds.

**2 YEARS LATER**

I can't believe my 14 year old husband laughed at me for suggesting we get a dog.  
'Wait, you were serious?' he asked.  
I sighed at him and picked up the pajama top he had dropped on the bed.  
'Look, I know you're 14, but could you at least be considerate of your 13 year old wife?' I said.  
Leo laughed and hugged me, 'I'm sorry wife, could you ever forgive me?' I laughed and swatted him away with his shirt.  
'Get dressed we're going to my Mom for lunch.' I said going to the bathroom.

5 minutes later we were at Mom's house.  
After lunch Veronica and I went into the garden to chat.  
'Remember before we died, when we spoke about afterlife?' I asked.  
'And we thought we'd never get married.' Veronica said  
'I'm glad heaven doesn't exist and this Mock Earth does.' I told her.  
'13 more years.' she said.  
'13 more years.' I said taking her hand.

**5 YEARS LATER**

The year I turned 8 and my husband turned 9, my real mom arrived on Elsewhere.  
Samuel, Leo, Veronica and I went with Zoe to meet her sister.  
Mom (real) was now 52. She had silver strands in her brown hair and laugh lines around her cheeks.  
When she saw me and Veronica she rushed over.

'Are you my twins?' she asked us.  
'Yes.' I said and she hugged us.  
'But, why are you...8? she asked.  
'We age backwards here.' I told her.  
'So you'll be have been you for 104 years when you go back to earth.' Veronica said.  
'Oh my, are you the sister of mine that I haven't seen for 11 years?' Real Mom asked Zoe Mom.  
Zoe Mom nodded and they hugged.

'And who are these young gentlemen?' Real Mom said noticing my and Veronica's husband.  
'This is my husband, Leo, Mom.' I told her.  
'And how old were you when you got "married"?' she didn't believe me.  
'15,' I told her.  
'They really did get married when they were 15, Jaizey.' Zoe told her sister.

'Oh and, who's your husband Veronica?' Mom said.  
'This is Sam Holmes.' Veronica's introduced her husband.  
'Sam and Veronica Holmes and Leo and Jodie...?' Mom looked at Leo and me.  
'Leonard Hasworth.' Leo put in.  
'Samuel and Veronique Holmes and Leonard and Jodastra Hasworth, well I'll be damned, but I am glad my girls got to experience marriage, a _happy _marriage!' Mom said, saying all our full names.  
'Jodastra?' Leo asked.  
'PLEASE ignore my name, my mom had a thing for making up names.' I told him.  
'Like Grandma.' Mom said.  
'Like Grandma.' I added.  
'I like it...Astra.' Leo experimented.  
'Jodie.' I corrected him.

**10 YEARS LATER**

It's strange that people here is Elsewhere aren't baffled when a 3 year old girl and her 4 year old husband walk past them. Even though I don't exactly speak well anymore, I still think like I did when I was 16.  
Of course some things have changed in our marriage. For example, from 8 downwards we didn't _do it_ anymore. Samuel, Leo, Veronica, Trudy, Harry (Trudy's husband) and I live with Real Mom (who is now 42) and Zoe and Robert (who are 18 and 19) in Petal Drive. Mom tucks us in and reads to us every night.  
It's strange to be a three year old again.

**3 YEARS LATER (No longer from Jodie's point of view, third person)**

Jaizey Hartley (39) holds two bassinets, Jodie is in one of them and Veronica in the other. Tears are pouring down her cheeks. Robert (16) is carrying Leo and Sam who are both holding a bright orange poppy. Zoe (15) is holding a bassinet and a 1 year old boy. In the bassinet is Trudy and the boy is her husband, Harry. He is also holding a poppy. Robert and Zoe are also crying. Behind them are other families holding bassinets with Linda, Corine and Haley.  
Jaizey Hartley's new friend, Fern, is right behind Zoe. She is holding her daughter Avril, in a bassinet and holding her daughter's husband, Oliver who has a poppy like the other boys.  
They arrive at a small wooden building. A yellow sign saying 'River To Earth' is hung above the door.  
They all go inside and sign the names of the baby that is leaving that day.  
Scribbled on the forms are the names:  
_Jodastra Hartley  
Veronique Hartley  
Trudy Hasworth  
Avril Soll  
Corine Mines  
Haley Cindes  
Linda Green  
Alvy Hall_

They hand over their babies to be wrapped in material. When they get them back they all go outside to the river and gently place the babies on the water.  
'I can't believe, I'm saying good bye to my girls again!' Jaizey says to Fern and Zoe, they are all crying. And as the boys place their flowers in the water, the babies floating away look at their families, as they have finished the descend.  
**  
THE END  
(In this case, S-j, this really is needed!)  
This story is dedicate to S-j Bagg  
My POOCH!  
**


End file.
